Ann-Marrie and Sara's Idiotic Adventures: Naruto Realm
by Silent-Pack
Summary: Ann-Maire and Sara fall into the Naruto Realm, one knows a lot about this place and the other has no clue. Join them on there adventures. This is the first story for the sisters adventures so I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Ann-Marie and Sara's Idiotic Adventures: Naruto Realm**

**Chapter 1: Du-fudge Just Happened?**

**A.N: I'm going to be posting one Chapter every week. Next week it might be for Different eyes, I really hope that I'll be able to figure out what to do for Different Eyes, I'm kinda in a stump. I hope you enjoy this story.**

English- "Hello"

Japanese-**"Hello'"**

It may change in future chapters.

"Sara, Ann-Marie go get some wood for the fire." Mum asked us not looking away from the pot on the mini stove.

"Argh fine." I replied getting up from my comfy chair near the dying fire. I started walking towards the little forest to look for fallen sticks. Ann-Marie soon followed me into the little forest helping me get little sticks.

We walked in silence for a few minutes gathering little twigs and trying to get the leaves off of the sticks.

"Well I'm already sunburnt, what about you?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"Oh poor you, mum told you to put on sunscreen so it's your fault." She replied making a fake pouty face at the beginning of her words.

"Hey! I don't like sunscreen!" I raised my voice a bit but not to a yelling point.

I started walking backwards wanting to talk to my sister and look at her face while I speak.

"Yeah, yeah. We all kn… Watch out!" Ann-Marie moved her arm to grab me as I started falling. I grabbed onto her outstretched hand, hoping that she had some balance to help me from falling. But in her act to try and help me she had lost her balance, we fell onto the forest floor landing on grass and no sticks. None of the sticks we picked up had fallen on top of us.

We slowly got up still a bit shocked from the fall.

"Thanks for landing on me." I choked out.

"Your welcome." Ann-Marie replied sarcastically.

We looked around to see where our sticks where, only everything was different. There were tall trees instead of the small ones surrounding our little campsite. And there was really, really green grass.

"Du fudge just happened?" I said looking around. "Well, we fell into another dimension." I said sarcastically. "All our dreams have come true! We must help the main character and save the day!" I started raising my voice and made a dramatic pose.

"Yeah right" Ann-Marie chuckled lightly. We had read fanfic's about how people would fall or die then are re-born into a different world. It's funny to read how people think so alike, and yet so different.

"So, do you know where camp is?" I asked Ann-Marie turning to face her.

"Hey I'm the one with the crappy sense of direction." She replied putting her hands up in defense.

"Well, I don't have any better sense of direction. I just follow what I can remember." I replied to her silent question. "And I was walking backwards so I have no idea." I raised my hands in a defensive manner hoping that she wouldn't hit me.

"This is your fault." Ann-Marie spoke pointing a finger at me.

"No it's not. If you just let me fall it would've been all right." I replied raising my voice a bit.

"Right, then you'd complain about why I didn't try to help you." Ann-Marie spoke crossing her arms over her chest, showing that she was right.

"Whatever." I started walking towards my left where I could hear some noise. It sounded like music.

"Where are you going?" Ann-Marie asked letting her arms fall to her side.

"To figure out what the noise is." I replied walking away from her, and then I stopped. "Aren't you coming? It might be the camp?" I asked. After a little while she followed me.

We walked for a few minutes in silence before the forest cleared and we could see a huge house. There was music it seemed like they were practicing for some sort of event, or they were just playing.

We walked past the house and made our way to the road. It was a dirt road, almost like the one at our campsite but it was a lot clearer. We looked around trying to see if anything was familiar. That's when I saw the four Hokage faces on the mountain. I just stared at it, this had to be a dream. Either that or I was in a coma.

"Pinch me." I spoke in a hush tone to Ann-Marie. "Ow!" I rubbed my right arm where she pinched me.

"You asked." She simply replied.

"Ok, so I'm not asleep, I could be in a coma." I whispered to myself.

"And why would you think that?" Ann-Marie asked looking at me as if I was a bit slow in the head.

"We're in the Naruto realm." I told her looking at her as if I was trying to figure out if I was insane or not.

"How can you tell?" She asked not believing a word that came out of my mouth.

"It's the Hokage Monument." I told her pointing at the mountain in shock.

"It looks like the mountain in America." She pointed out to me.

"But where not in America, It's the First Hokage, the Second Hokage, the Third Hokage and the Fourth Hokage." I spoke in a mater of factly tone. "Wait, that means that the Third Hokage is still alive!" I said smiling like an idiot.

"What?" Ann-Marie Asked in Confusion.

"The Third Hokage's alive! This is great!" I proclaimed jumping around like an idiot. "That means the invasion hasn't started, that means the chunnin exams haven't started or they have and the last exam hasn't happened. And that means that were near the start of the whole series! We still get to see the action!" I spoke my voice getting louder and louder as I spoke.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, now can you explain to me… WHAT IS GOING ON?!" She yelled into my ear.

"Ow, ow, ow. That hurt Ann-Marie" I told her while holding my ears. "Huh?" I looked at her for another second, trying to figure out what was different with her.

"What?" She asked obviously not happy that I was looking at her.

"You look more… Anime-ish." I told her. Her hair was brown with little streak of blond like before, but it was shinning now, her face was more serious and mature, and her eyes were grey-ish blue, with a very pale hazel ring. She seemed a bit shorter then when we were in the forest.

"What do you mean by Anime-ish?" She asked not liking it.

I looked around for a pond or something for her to look into to see her reflection. I spotted a small puddle near by and dragged her to it.

"Look." I said pointing at the puddle. She gave me a look that had 'are you serious?' written all over it. She shrugged her shoulders and looked into the puddle

"What the hell?" She said looking back at me. I started laughing pointing at her, her face was priceless!

"Hahaha! You should see your face Hahaha!" I said falling onto my butt holding my sides, "Hahaha, it hurts, b-but it's just too f-funny Hahahaha!" I spoke still laughing my guts out.

"Like your any better!" Ann-Marie pointed out, looking at me with a smug look.

"Huh?" I stopped laughing and looked into the puddle. My hair was a caramel brown with light gold steaks, instead of being a light brown with blond steaks. My green-ish blue-ish eyes where now a light blue with a hint of green with a bright hazel color in the middle fading out, my face was more childish than Ann-Marie's but it did have a mature look in it. "Wow… That's so cool!" I replied standing up and looking up at Ann-Marie's eyes. "This is so cool!" I spoke jumping around. And then I stopped. "Wait" I walked up to Ann-Marie.

"What now?" She asked.

"Hehe, You've either grown, or I've shrunk." I spoke, looking up at her.

"Huh?" She asked looking down at me.

"You've grown, to be around the same height as the older teenagers and I'm the same height as the kids my age." I told her with a, once again, mater of factly voice.

"Yes I'm finally tall." She spoke doing a little fist bump.

"But when I get to the age of fifteen or so, I'll be the same height as you." I spoke with a cheeky grin on my face.

"What?!" She looked absolutely petrified.

"Yup. I'll even possibly be taller than you." I spoke nonchalantly.

"Nooo! Why?!" She asked doing a little pout.

"I'd enjoy it why it lasts" I spoke once again with a cheeky look on my face.

"fine." She spoke with a little pout and a sniff.

"Anyway we need to figure out when the graduation is, or when the chunnin exams start" I spoke looking back at Ann-Marie who seemed to be over her little problem. "Come on." I told her while I started to walk.

"Do you even know where we're going?" She asked.

"Yup." I replied.

"Where?" She asked not knowing if it was good or not.

"We're going to the Hokage Tower, or if you want we can have a look around." I told her chuckling a little bit. 'I don't think Ann-Marie thinks I can be serious and smart when I want to be.' I thought to myself.

"Sure, what ever floats your boat." She said shaking her head.

"To the Hokage Tower!" I spoke sticking a dramatic pose and pointing at the tower.

"Oh boy" Ann-Marie spoke shaking her head.

We walked for a while before we stopped.

"What now Sara?" Ann-Marie asked.

"Someone's following us." I told her.

"Sigh, Sara quit joking around." She spoke rubbing her head in frustration.

"I'm not, and you can feel them too." I said pointing at her.

"Sara, it's all in your head." She spoke shaking her head. 'What an idiot' was written on her face.

"You can feel a little of you wanting too walk towards the roof can't you?" I asked hoping that it wasn't just me.

"Huh? You feel that too?" She asked.

"Yes, I can. It's your chakra telling you that someone's there." I told her.

"Chakra?" She asked with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Oh boy, I'm going to have to explain chakra aren't I?" I asked her and she nodded. "Chakra is a spiritual energy and a non spiritual energy that you can wield. You can use it to do Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and even help you with Taijutsu and help you with weapons. Chakra is something that most ninja have, and very few don't. In our world chakra doesn't exist, hence why when we're in here we can feel a weird thing inside us. That weird thing that you feel inside is chakra. Does that make sense?" I asked, she took a few minutes to let what I had just said sink in.

"What's Ninjutsu and Genjutsu?" She asked not knowing what I meant about them.

"Oh boy, I'll start with Genjutsu. Genjutsu is a type of illusion that can only be broken by a sudden stop of chakra or by pain. Genjutsu can also help hide things or distract an enemy from the target." I stopped making sure she understood. "Ninjutsu on the other hand is a form of attack. So you could make a clone of yourself to distract a target while you attack from a different angle, or you could use an earth style move." I stopped once again and it looked like she was confused. "Sigh, Ninjutsu, attack, good." I spoke in Naruto terms giving her a thumbs up and smiling.

"I still don't understand." She said with a confused look on her face.

"You don't need to worry about Ninjutsu, you can worry about Genjutsu. Anyway, there are different 'types' I guess you could say, kind of like bending. There are people who have fire infinity, wind, water, earth and lightning. In a way it's also like Pokémon, fire is weak against water but is strong against grass. That make sense?" I asked and she nodded.

"That makes sense, its just Ninjutsu that makes no sense." She told me with a little smile.

"That is most likely because I don't now how to explain it. Anyway there's also Chakra control. It's better if you have very good chakra control so that if you use Genjutsu or Ninjutsu you wont become fatigued as fast as you would without it. Some good Chakra control exercises would be making a leaf tear straight in half, making it stick to you, making your chakra going to your feet, tree climbing without using your hands and water walking. There may be more but I'm not sure what they are." I said rubbing the back of my head not knowing what to do.

"What about the weapons. How does chakra help?" She asked a serious look spread across her face.

"You can send your chakra around the blade of a sword for example to make it more deadly, that and ninja usually have a little pouch that has stuff like Kunai and Shuriken in them, they also have smoke bombs and a explosive tags." I looked back at Ann-Marie and she seemed confused. 'It might be that she doesn't know what Kunai and Shuriken are.' I thought "Kunai are like a knife and Shuriken are ninja stars" I told her

"So like the stuff you bought from Armageddon?" She asked.

"Yup, that's them. Also smoke bombs look like bouncy balls and explosive tags are like a rectangle piece of paper but they blow up. You can wrap them around the hilt of a kunai, or can attach it with a piece of string. You need to use chakra to activate it though, I'm not to sure about smoke bomb's I think that when they touch an object they send out smoke then." I told her rubbing the back of my neck for not knowing that much about them.

"That makes sense." Ann-Marie said.

We started walking again only to be stopped by Iruka.

"**What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Academy?" **He asked.

'Hold on, he's speaking Japanese… Ann-Marie doesn't know Japanese… Oh this is going to be fun.'I thought **"Sorry, but where not from here." **I told him.

I looked at Ann-Marie and her face held utter confusion.

"**Oh, sorry about that. Do you need help?" **He asked.

"What's he saying Sara?" Ann-Marie Whispered to me.

'Oh, this'll be good' "He said that your beautiful and wanted to go out with you." I told her, trying hard to hide my smile.

"What?! Tell him I'm taken, tell him I'm taken!" She yelled in my ear.

"Ow! Alright, alright jeez." I said holding my right ear.

"**Are you okay?" **Iruka asked.

"**Yes, my sister said that you're very handsome." **I said plainly trying to make it look like I was telling him that she was taken.

"**Huh? Um, thank you. But do you need any help?" **He asked.

"What did he say?" Ann-Marie asked worriedly.

"He said that he's going to stalk you if you don't date him." I told her making sure that my face held confusion and sadness. 'I'm so glad that we did musicals.' I thought to myself.

And with that said Ann-Marie bolted away from us "I'M TAKEN!" She yelled as she ran down the street.

I let out a few chuckles trying to keep my composer.

"**What was that about?" **Iruka asked looking at me with confusion.

"**Nothing, my sister is a little bit weird. I've got to go and find her." **I said starting to make my way towards where Ann-Marie had ran off. **"Oh, and we're heading towards the Hokage Tower. So don't worry we know where to go." **I told him.

It took me a while to find Ann-Marie but when I found her she was at the academy sitting under a tree.

"So, you're going back to school?" I asked her.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ann-Marie asked full of confusion.

"This is the academy, where they teach kids from 5 and up to become ninja. They teach them the basics like writing, reading, math and other normal stuff while also teaching ninja stuff. Like how to throw Kunai and how to control your chakra." I told her sitting down in front of her.

"Oh, no thank you. I've just finished school. This was supposed to be my break year." Ann-Marie replied with a little scowl on her face.

"In my opinion, this would be the best break year ever." I said happily.

We sat there for a few minutes feeling the cool breeze and the warm sun.

"So are we going to go? Or do you want to stay here forever?" I asked Ann-Marie. I stood up and let my hand out for her to grab.

"Alright, to the Hokage Tower." She said grabbing my hand and standing up.


	2. Chapter 2

Ann-Marie and Sara's Idiotic Adventures: Naruto Realm

Chapter 2: Aki and Fuyu Akira

English- "Hello"

Japanese-**"Hello'"**

It may change in future chapters.

**A.N I'm sorry that I didn't post a chapter last week or the week before. I kinda forgot about this chapter and was panicking about it so I decided to write another story, only for the story to not work out. I didn't post it last week because I was away camping and I had no Internet connection. I'm really sorry and next time I promise to tell you guys when I wont be able to post a chapter.**

"So this is the Hokage Tower?" Ann-Marie asked.

"Yup, it's so big." I replied looking at the red cylindrical building.

"Nope, your just small." Ann-Marie said giving me a smirk.

"What?! You're going to be the small one!" I yelled at Ann-Marie "Anyway, I think it's better if you don't talk when where with the Hokage." I told her.

"And why's that?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"They may think that your speaking in code and you want to assassinate the Hokage." I told her. My face was serious and I tried to keep my body from tensing up.

"What if we tell him we're from another dimension?" She asked me, a frown was beginning to crawl onto her face.

"They could either believe us or use a mind jutsu to find out if it's true." I told her.

"What would happen if they used the mind jutsu?" she asked the frown was now visible.

"It could show them everything about our past, or it wouldn't show them anything. Either that or it may block out their mind because we're from different dimensions." I told her.

"You sound different Sara." Ann-Marie spoke.

"This is a different place. There's no time to be joking around right now, this is serious." I said looking back at her. "Just let me do the talking, alright?" I asked.

"Fine." She replied. We walked through the doors and to the front desk.

"**Hello, who are you?" **The man at the desk asked.

"**I'm Aki, this is Fuyu. We've come to see the Hokage." **I told the man with a calm face. 'Man I love musical's right now' I thought.

"**Do you have an appointment?" **He asked looking through his piece of paper.

"**Oh, I'm so sorry we were told that we didn't need one." **I told him, confusion was written all over my face. **"We can come back another time." **I said pasting a sad look on my face. **"We're very sorry."** I told him bowing my head.

"**Oh no it's ok, you can head up to the Hokage, lucky for you two he's not busy right now." **He replied. 'Yes! Thank you acting' I thought.

"**Are you sure?" **I asked, still playing my little 'innocent' act.

"**Yes I'm quite sure."** He spoke. After he gave me the directions to the Hokage's office we left.

"So how'd you do that?" Ann-Marie asked.

"Acting." I replied a sly grin spreading across my face.

"So why are we here?" Ann-Marie asked.

"About time you asked. We're going to become ninja." I replied looking back at her with a silly smile. "Well that is if you don't want to it'll just be me." I told her looking back in front while rubbing my neck.

"Are you insane?" She asked.

"Yup 100%" I told her letting out a few giggles.

"You're going to go off and play ninja while mum and dad are most likely worried to death?" She asked raising her voice a bit.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Your most likely going to die as a civilian. Then we'll never see mum or dad again. Also if we become ninja we're allowed to look into recodes and see if this has happened before. Then we can figure out how to get back. I haven't forgotten about mum or dad, but I think that they'd rather we did something to help then sit around and wait for our prince charming to come and rescue us." I told her with as much seriousness as I could muster.

"I see you've figured this all out." Ann-Marie replied shaking away her stunned face.

"Not all of it, we'll still have to survive." I told her continuing on to the office.

Ann-Marie soon followed me. It took a while to reach the Hokage's office but we still made it there.

"Now then don't talk, but do bow to him… you do know what a bow is… right?" I asked Ann-Marie.

"I know what a bow is… I'm not stupid." Ann-Marie replied.

I knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"**Come in."** Came Sarutobi's voice. I opened the door and walked in, Ann-Marie following closely.

"**Hokage-Sama."** I spoke bowing and looking back at Ann-Marie too make sure she was. 'Phew I was worried she wouldn't.' I thought.

"**So you're the two who didn't make an appointment." **He asked.

"**Yup, that would be us." **I replied scratching the back of my neck. **"I'm really sorry about that."** I spoke lowering my head a little.

"**Do not worry my child, now why are you here?"** He asked. 'Now this is where it all counts. What will I say?'

I took a deep breath and spoke. **"We we're curios as to know if we could join the academy." **The Hokage closed his eyes and mumbled a few words to himself considering my words.

"**May I ask why you two didn't join when you were allowed too?" **He asked. 'Now do I say because we're orphans and we didn't know? Or do I say that we only just arrived in this village and we've been living in the forest our whole lives? If I do say we're just orphans he'll know that I'm lying since my necklace can be a bitch sometimes being a mood necklace and all. Saying that we've been living out of the village isn't a lie, we haven't been living in the village.' I thought to myself.

"**We only just arrived here." **I told him **"Our parents sent us out and we couldn't find them when we returned. They didn't teach us very much and so we thought that this was our only option. We're not very fond of the idea of working in shops" **I told him. 'Well I'm okay at working in them, I just don't like them.' I thought to myself.

"**I see you're in a predicament." **Sarutobi spoke. **"Please forgive me for not asking you two earlier, but what are your names?"** He asked

"**My name is Aki and this is my sister Fuyu." **I answered.

"**Aki and Fuyu, what is your last name?" **He asked.

"**Akira, our last name is Akira." **I told him. 'Man, Ann-Marie's going to kill me when I tell her that I've given us different names, but we need to fit in.'

"**It's nice to meet you two Aki, Fuyu." **He spoke nodding his head at us. We both nodded back. 'I'm not sure if Ann-Marie knew why he nodded.' I thought. **"Since you two have no guardian, you will have to sign these forms to allow you to enter the Academy."** He told us.

"**Thank you Hokage-Sama." **I said bowing a bit hoping Ann-Marie did as well.

"**Your welcome Aki"** He spoke, giving us a shooing motion we went out of his office. **"This sure will be interesting."** I heard him whisper before the door closed.

"So what's with the sheets? Also what did he say?" Ann-Marie asked. 'Oh boy, she's going to kill me… nah she'll just string it out for as long as she can, then she'll kill me.' I thought

"Sigh, well the sheets are our permission form to let us into the Academy. He said that we could and I told him that we were in the forest because our parents sent us out and when we went back to camp they were gone, so we decided to become ninja since we don't particularly like the idea of working in shops. That and I might've said that our names are Aki and Fuyu and our last name is Akira." I told her.

"You changed our names?" She asked not exactly liking the whole idea.

"Yes." I said. "But I used them for a reason."

"And what's that reason?" She asked.

"So that we fit in our names aren't exactly normal here." I told her.

"I guess." Ann-Marie said thinking over what I had just told her.

"And don't you want to know what they mean?" I asked her trying to poke her curiosity.

"What do they mean?" She asked with a bit of curiosity.

"My name is Aki and it means Autumn, your name is Fuyu and it means Winter, our last name is Akira and it means Bright and Clear. So it would be Bright Autumn and Clear Winter." I spoke with a smile on my face.

"Sigh what am I going to do with you?" Ann-Marie asked rubbing her forehead.

"Well I don't know what you would do without me." I replied cheekily.


End file.
